Jag var också där
by Magiska mugglaren
Summary: Hufflepuff ettan Evelyn Carls dras in i gåtan om hemligheternas kammare. Hon vill visa att hon också kan. början är skriven exakt som i boken. Sen kan det ändras lite
1. Chapter 1

Alla helgona festen hade slutat och tillsammans med min kompis Jill gick jag mot uppehållsrummet. Vi var många som skulle tillbaka men helt plötsligt stannade alla. Jag försökte komma fram för att se vad det var som hade fått dem att stanna och då såg jag det. På väggen stod det: HEMLIGHETERNAS KAMMARE HAR ÖPPNATS. ARVTAGARNAS FIENDER, TAG ER I AKT. Och under texten hängde vaktmästaren Filchs Katt. Jag gillade den inte, den skvallrade alltid för Filch, det hade jag lärt mig den hårda vägen. Men jag tyckte ändå synd om den när den hängde där med ögonen vitt uppspärrade. Slytherinaren som jag tror heter Malfoy och är ett år äldre än mig sa; Arvtagarens fiender, ta er i akt! Nästa gång blir det er tur, smutsskallar. Jag stelnade till, jag är själv mugglarfödd.  
Malfoy skrämde mig, han såg nästan ut som att han ville döda alla mugglarfödda.  
Då kom Filch, han ryggade tillbaka vid åsynen av sin katt, _min katt min katt, vad har hänt med mrs Norris_! Skrek han gällt. Han började skrika på Harry Potter som jag nu märkte stod mitt i korridoren tillsammans med sina kompisar. Då kom Dumbledore, han hade med sig några lärare. Han tog ner katten och sa till; Harry, Hermione och Ron att följa med honom . Jag har hört ett de räddade  
"de vises sten" förra året, jag vill också bli hjälte och rädda något. Om de kan varför kan inte jag.  
Gyllenroy Lockman, vår inställsamme lärare i försvar mot svartkonster insisterade på att de skulle gå till hans kontor. De gick alla mot Lockmans kontor. Jag flyttade på mig för att släppa fram dem.  
Alla gick till uppehållsrummen men jag stannade och fick Jill att göra det hon med, det här måste undersökas, nu hade jag min chans att bli en hjälte.


	2. Chapter 2

När jag och Jill blev ensamma i korridoren så började jag titta runt, på golvet var det en vattenpöl, men det mesta av vattnet hade spridits ut. Det som förstenade Mrs. Norris måste alltså ha varit blött. Texten på väggen verkade ha kommit dit på magiskt vis.

Dagarna efteråt pratade ingen om något annat en vad som hänt Mrs. Norris, mina kompisar tyckte mest synd om henne men en gryffindorare i min årskurs såg helt rödgråten ut.  
Filch gick fram och tillbaka på gärningsplatsen, rödgråten. Annars gick han runt i korridoren och försökte straffa folk för alla möjliga konstiga saker. Han försökte också få bort texten men utan resultat. Jag märkte att Hermione försökte komma på något,  
men den här gången, den här gången var det min tur.  
Ryktet gick att det var Harry som hade gjort det, alla pratade om det i sällskapsrummet. Men jag trodde inte på det. Jag visste att något ont höll till på Hogwarts, och jag skulle hitta det.  
Och stoppa det!


	3. Chapter 3

Jag gick än en gång till biblioteket för att kolla om hemligheternas kammare. Det kändes som om någon tittade på mig. Men jag gissade att jag bara inbillade mig.  
När jag gick mot uppehållsrummet så tog någon tag i mig, den hällde i mig en väska och jag somnade.

Jills perspektiv:

Evelyn kom in i uppehållsrummet. Hon hade nog varit i biblioteket igen. Hon ville verkligen lösa gåtan med hemligheternas kammare. Hon kom fram till mig.  
– Hej Jill sa hon. Lite skumt lät det. "Hej" svarade jag.  
– Vad ska vi göra, sa hon överdrivet barnsligt. "Jag vet inte" sa jag, det var nåt skumt med henne, frågan var vad.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel fyra: Någon

Den där ungen visste för mycket, hon var verkligen på spåren.  
Så jag söv ner henne och gömde henne i en avlägsen fängelse håla.  
Och eftersom hon verkar bli mer saknad än jag blir går jag nu runt som henne med  
polyjuice-elixir. Jag höll koll på henne först, såg till att veta hur hon var och vilka hon brukade vara med. Hon har bara en fånig vän som heter Jill.  
Så jag går där hon brukar gå, låtsas att jag är hon och det går bra.  
Och självklart fortsätter jag med planen.  
Jag röjde undan den där Hermione Granger, hon har också lagt näsan i blöt.

Evelyns perspektiv:  
Jag vaknade plötsligt, i fängelsehålorna.  
Efter att ha gått runt där ett tag kom jag äntligen ut och bestämde mig för att kolla  
runt i slottet. Plötsligt så ser jag någon skriva på väggen, det var jag!  
Och framför mig stod Hermione, hon som också var hela hemligheternas kammare grejen på spåren, frusen.


End file.
